


Untitled

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, CEO Shim Changmin, Lawyer Choi Siwon, M/M, Reunion, Trophy Husband Jung Yunho, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "Babe, there's something tragic about youSomething so magic about youDon't you agree?...I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door...."-Hozier "From Eden"





	Untitled

**_ Song: From Eden- By: Hozier  _ **

**_A/N:_ **

**_I did not know what to title this... if any of you got suggestions much obliged!😊_ **

**_Quick Promotion..._ **

**_Go join this Facebook group page!(Just barely made it three days ago...lol)_ **

**_(Please Join... I need more Cassie friends as I only have one other friend that is a fan and just a page where Homin shippers can share and talk about Homin. Also I am doing the Yunho's 'True Colors' album with Changmin's "Catch Me' PC giveaway there.. so yeah it will be posted here!)_ **

**_ Yunho and Changmin age difference is not that much. Eleven months and six days.... _ **

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

The morning sun reminds him of fresh beginnings. He is suppose to be meeting an old acquaintance today, it is the first time he is seeing the man since they were just barely growing boys.

This makes him a bit nervous but he has no worries or qualms. Yet, his stomach is doing mini somersaults at the thought of today's event, it is the thought of meeting him again as men now and no longer teenage boys. They parted ways when they were both fifteen and ever since then they have been estranged for so long, yet he still holds those feelings from so long ago. 

"Honey, I will be home late from the office." Siwon kisses his cheek and leaves with just that. 

"Love you too." He speaks to the wind again. 

He has never known love for the last three years within the nine years of their marriage. It is only silent nights and cold shoulder mornings and Yunho has learn to live with it.

At one point Siwon use to love him and romance him and now they share nothing but memories. 

He tries to hold back tears but some days it becomes too much for his heart.

"Ring!"

His phone goes off.

He wipes the fallen tear and coughs trying to erase any sadness in his voice.

"Hello." He smiles.

"Hyung!" The other man shouts in glee.

"I am parked in front of your house!" The man voice brings him comfort.

"You can come up." He did invite him over to spend the day.

"I didn't know if I should call or just go to your door step." He nervously chuckles.

"Min, you can just knock." He forgets the loneliness.

"Alright hyung. I will hang up and knock." The line goes dead.

He waits by the door for the man to knock.

He hears the sound of knuckles contacting wood and the sound echos through the house. He quickly unlocks the door and greets the other man with a big smile that is sincere and longing.

"Yunho hyung?" Changmin returns the gesture.

The man is handsome, he is dressed to the nines and his features sharp and Adonis like, and his hair is slicked back and bright auburn, it is just unfair how the lanky, uncoordinated, and just genuinely the opposite of how he use to remember the man.  
  


This man in front of him is different but still has those innocent doe eyes, big ears, and mismatched eye smiles that could make anyone melt so easily. He is caught off guard by this new change but likes it a lot. 

"Come in." Yunho is dressed in a simple blue grey sweater and white fitting pants and his hair is a bit unkempt but it makes him look cute. 

The older man moves aside a bit to give way for the other man to come through the threshold and into the house and Yunho can't ignore the fluttering in his chest as their shoulders brush against one another. He pushes the thought away as he has not been touched in four years, as Siwon is too busy for him now-a-days. 

His husband is a lawyer and a very well known one as well is great at what he does and Yunho is just a trophy husband. That is what Siwon's colleagues like to call him, even their friends do too but the difference is the way and tone they speak about him. 

"Would you like a glass of water." He is trying to be a gracious host. 

"No thank you hyung." He is polite and mannered. Which is not how he remembers the bratty and sassy man use to be. It was hard to get Changmin to even say hyung even if they are a eleven month and six days apart, nonetheless he is older than the man. 

"Let's sit down." Yunho guides them from the entrance corridor to the main room, it is the public area of the house, the living room and they sit on the couch in the most uncomfortable silence. 

They have not seen each other in fourteen years, it is only reasonable they act like this. Their families although good friends and still meet but Yunho and Changmin have not seen each other in forever and this is a nice beginning to an unfortunate and sad ending the last time.

"So..." Changmin wants to speak but he is too anxious about their meeting and especially now. 

He has loved Yunho since they were kids but he was too scared of these unknown and inappropriate feelings, at the time, for the boy that shined brighter than any star. Nobody could compare and so he ran once his family moved away and he never looked back until he heard that the man was getting married to some hotshot lawyer and he knew that he would never be with the man in such precious and intimate ways. 

He regrets that but now he is twenty-nine- years old and running his own large tech corporation and he isn't afraid anymore. He decided to meet Yunho again, he wanted to see the man who has always been in his heart. 

Yunho's phone rings making his inner monologue cut short. 

"Hello Siwon." The older man perks up. 

He tries to keep quite and listen in... by accident. 

"Oh, okay, that is fine. I will see you tomorrow." He could see the hurt wash over in waves, the sunshine smile replaced with trembling lips and stuttering anchored down edges. 

He could tell Yunho is trying to keep himself together. 

"Eat well Siwon, I lov-" Changmin could hear the other line go dead. 

Yunho heart is set ablaze and not in a passionate and good kind of way, it hurts way past rehabilitation and he could see the struggle in Yunho's composure to stay indifferent and neutral.

"I am guessing that is your husband." That bastard!

"Yes, Siwon... I wish you could meet him but he will not be home today." Yunho let out a tiny sob. 

Yunho, is use to this, yet his heart is very much still affected by such cruel and undeserved anger he receives from his lover. All he has done is be by his side and made sure to be a supportive and loving husband. He gave his unconditional attention and heart to the man and never asked for anything in return cuz when you love somebody just being there is all one needs.... 

Well that is what Yunho use to believe. 

Cuz Siwon always takes and never gives, it makes the man feel used and cheap. More like a warm body when convenient and leaves whenever he likes but Yunho is not like that. He is committed a hundred percent to their union ship and marriage. He starts to wonder when Siwon no longer felt the same way? 

"Hyung!" Changmin is kneeling in front of the man and looking concern and alarmed at Yunho's outburst. 

"What Min?" His voice barely a whisper. 

"You are crying." He wants to hold the man. 

Even with so many years gone by he kept tabs on Yunho and made sure he was safe and happy, even with such feelings back then... he could never part with Yunho completely. He would ask his parents and mutual friends if his hyung is healthy, happy, safe, just over all anything about him cuz every detail is important. 

"I don't know why I am like this. So pathetic." He tries to laugh and wipes away his tears. 

"Why do I act this way? I know I do this to myself and I need to realize that he doesn't love me anymore." Yunho cries more. 

"What are you talking about Yunho?" Changmin just wants to hug him. 

"I love him so much but he doesn't love me.... Siwon, he is cheating." Yunho isn't stupid. 

He loves his husband and as pathetic as it sounds, it is hard to leave someone that you have given your whole being to, it is hard to sever ties and leave behind apart of yourself. He gave himself to Siwon when they got married and he made a promise, it would only be the other. 

"Hyung! Why do you stay?" Changmin is bewildered by the man's confession. 

"Changmin, I love him so much, it hurts that my feelings are unrequited and always will be. I knew for a long time now and I must live with it." Yunho wishes he could throw his feelings in a disposal and walk away! Leave it in shreds until it looks nothing more than backwash and left over mush. He wants to be able to move on, it doesn't matter how... he wishes he could kiss another person without guilt or shame the way his husband does. 

He wishes he could be happy outside of this seemingly perfect lie of a life he leads. He is the one always staying in line and holding everything together! He wants to be free and live without feeling like he is hanging by a thread. 

He wants to live and love the way he deserves to be! 

Why can't he!

Why must his heart ache for somebody that does not feel the same intensity or need? 

Why must he be the only soul? 

"You don't have to." Changmin would not allow him too. 

"There are other people out there willing to cherish and love you, Yunho don't settle. Siwon never deserved such a kind and generous soul like you, it is a damn shame he is missing out on someone so beautiful, it makes you want to cry, he is missing out on a person that offers not only love but adventure and a life time of happiness."

Changmin hates that this is what Siwon has decreased Yunho into nothing more than a blind fool. He remembers Yunho as someone that would never willing do anything half-ass or take anything half-ass.

"Hyung, you are worth so much more and he should value you as priceless! Cuz there will never be another you and you shouldn't wait for a man that could never love you properly." He lies a gentle hand upon Yunho's tear stained face.

He rubs his callous thumb into tiny circles on the man's cheek and tries to ignore the pang in his own chest. Looking at his blood shot eyes and stuttering lips, it is painful to see him this way. So broken and craving for love, it breaks his heart!

"Yunho,you deserve a happy ending and not this shitty life. I can tell you aren't happy." He lays his forehead against Yunho's.

Yunho isn't happy... he use to be.

He use to have a reason to laugh but now it is silent cries and arrogant shouts. This is not what he wanted! Nor did he signed up to play second best to anyone, it hurts to be played like a fool.

Yet, Siwon is still acting like he is clever. How can he come home and kiss him and the next have a women in his arms, it hurts to watch and stare at the happy couple!

He feels cheated and robbed, it is a screwed up feeling! His stomach is tied in knots when he thinks about the two together and wonders if he tells her that she is the only one? If he would leave Yunho. Or that she is his soul mate.

Siwon said all those things to him, except Siwon was single and not married to anyone, and now he gives those affections so easily! It feels meaningless now but he stays... hoping Siwon would remember him at the end of the day.

"I wish I could fall out of love so easily as falling in it. I wish I could kiss someone else and not feel like I just committed a crime the way he can." He wants to feel loved... even if it is for a bittersweet moment.

"Leave him." Changmin looks deep into his sullen and dull chocolate almond shape orbs.

It isn't that easy.

"Someone will come along and love you just as much or more. You will wonder why they hadn't come along sooner." Changmin could do that for Yunho.

"Who! I am about to turn thirty and nobody would want used and broken parts, it is a miracle Siwon hasn't left." He tries to laugh it off but it comes out as painful cries.

"You sell yourself short Yunho. You overlook the most tiniest of details and the fact that someone loves you for more than half of your life time." Changmin will make Yunho's his and that is a promise.

"Who Changmin?" Yunho thinks that he is being too nice.

"Me! That is who." He speaks with conviction.

He stuns the man into silence.

"I will love you and give you a life full of joy and laughter. You will never know silence or heartbreak in my presence. You will never have to share me with anyone or know that these hands touched another or these lips have ravaged other oasis." He will give his heart, body, mind, and soul to Yunho just as Yunho would do the same and has done for Siwon.

"Changmin..." Yunho is bewildered by his speech.

"Say yes." Changmin looks at him with hopeful eyes.

Yunho wants to give in to his words and heart, it would be easy to fall for him. He leans in for a tiny kiss just satisfy his curiosity.

Changmin could see and understand what his intentions for kissing him. He allows Yunho to do it, even if this will not end well.

"I don't mind Yunho-ah. Do what you need to do." Changmin would do anything for the beautiful man with eyes of tragedy. 

Yunho closes his eyes.

Changmin leans in and this everything he had wanted but it doesn't feel right. He holds Yunho at an arms length making Yunho look at him.

"You should do it when you are ready to let your heart move on. I can tell how much this marriage means to you and your love and loyalty you value towards your husband." 

This would tear Yunho inside later and he doesn't want the other man to regret anything they could have for one another.

Yunho can't help the sting of rejection but he can understand why Changmin stopped.

"I love you Yunho and I want you to feel the same on your own terms. If it never happens so be it... but I want you to be happy." Changmin kisses his forehead.

"Thank you Changmin." Yunho wishes he could fall in love with him but his heart is not ready to give up on Siwon even if the other man has already.

Changmin will be here and holding him for every let down and heartbreak, it is out of love and loyalty he has for Yunho. He will be strong for him.

**_-The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I am back from the dead... I lost some momentum after my Homin Pride drabble project was done. I felt hollow afterwards but now I am back with another fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it😊💖
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
